


Doesn't Mean A Thing

by sometimesiquestionmylifechoices



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiquestionmylifechoices/pseuds/sometimesiquestionmylifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Harry works at Starbucks and Louis goes there on a date with Eleanor. Louis thinks that a flirtatious message on one of their cups was meant for Eleanor and goes to confront Harry about flirting with his girlfriend when it was actually meant for Louis, which Harry admits to right away. He’s all smirks and cheeky comments and Louis doesn’t know why he’s stuttering and blushing over a boy. Harry asks him out but he says no. Every time Louis goes to Starbucks, Harry flirts with him and eventually Louis says yes under the premise of "so you’ll stop stalking me" but really he just thinks Harry is hot.<br/>Starts off with Elounor, but hang in there for Larry ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! If you leave comments I will love you forever.  
> Based on this (http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/56978762889/harry-works-at-starbucks-and-louis-goes-there-on-a) prompt, made by the lovely Karlei, whom you can follow at puzzlinglarry.tumblr.com  
> Follow me at prostitutelou.tumblr.com :)

Louis tucked his arm into its familiar position on Eleanor’s waist and pulled her closer to him. He touched their noses together and she grinned up at him.

“What do you want?” he asked, and she looked up at the menu. They were on one of their frequent trips to Starbucks, and Louis noticed that the barista was one he’d never seen before. He went so often that he knew the employees by name and almost by shift, but this one was completely new. He was young, probably about Louis’ age. He was tall, with wiry but defined muscles evident even in the black button-up shirt he wore under the green Starbucks apron. The sleeves were pushed up to just above his elbow to reveal a series of tattoos on his forearm, including one on the outside of his wrist that read “ _I can’t change_.” His curly brown hair was swept messily to the side and partially covered one of his shining green eyes, slightly crinkled by the dimpled smile present on his face.

“Same thing as always.” Eleanor’s voice interrupted Louis sizing up the barista and as they stepped forward to order, he noted the name tag that read “Harry.”

“Hi,” Harry greeted them. “What can I get for you?” Louis noticed his eyes drop down and back up again, and his jaw tensed. Most guys had the decency to not size a girl up when she was with her boyfriend, but apparently Harry didn’t. Louis didn’t want to make a scene, so decided to ignore it and ordered for the both of them.

“Two caramel macchiatos, one shot of vanilla syrup, easy on the whipped cream, heavy on the caramel.” Harry tapped a few things on the screen of the register in front of him.

“Will that be all?”

“Yeah.” Louis made it a point to hitch his arm around Eleanor’s waist while reaching into his pocket for the money. Harry seemed to take notice and Louis smirked.

“$7.59.” Louis handed over a ten.

“Can I get your names?” Harry asked as he held out the change.

“Louis and Eleanor.” They went over to stand near the waiting area and Eleanor wrapped her arms around Louis’ waist as her chin found its way to his shoulder.

“Do you have anything planned this weekend?” she purred.

“I don’t think so, no.” His hand traced in circles around her hip.

“You should come over. We hardly ever get time alone anymore.”

 _Time alone,_ Louis thought, sarcasm evident in the voice in his mind. _You mean we haven’t had sex in a while_. And they hadn’t, not in almost three weeks. Eleanor was an okay shag, not great, but not horrible. Or maybe it was Louis. Eleanor was the only girl he’d ever had sex with. He was the type of guy in high school who just wasn’t ever that interested in having a girlfriend, and she was his first long-term relationship ever. The first time they had sex, he’d honestly been quite disappointed. People made sex out to be this great thing, but it was never really that special to him. It just seemed pointless when you could get the same effect with less work using just your hand.

The first year he’d been in a relationship with Eleanor, Louis had been quite a bit wilder, and when he was drunk, he was much more willing to have sex with her. But lately the idea of getting smashed and fucking until they both passed out just didn’t appeal to him. He really cared about Eleanor though, and he wanted to make an effort in their relationship, so he smiled at her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

“Sure, I’ll come.” Their names were called out and Louis retrieved the drinks while Eleanor grabbed their usual table. He joined her and they had a nice chat as they drank their coffees. This was really Louis’ favorite part of their relationship, how nice it was to just sit and talk to her about everything going on. She would actually pay attention and sometimes (but not too often) offer input, unlike other girls who just wanted the “cute” parts of being a couple: cuddling, hugging, kissing, taking pictures together, etc. Eleanor was easy to talk to, and even if they weren’t dating Louis was sure that they would be very close friends.

“I’m going to use the ladies’ room,” Eleanor said as she stood, and Louis nodded before she walked off. His eyes wandered around the Starbucks that he knew so well. It was empty except for he and Harry, who was busy with who-knows-what behind the counter. Louis looked out the window. It was his favorite time of year: autumn. The leaves on trees were turning gorgeous shades of reddish-brown and yellow, and some littered the pavement. The wind nipped at your cheeks when you went outside, and nothing felt better in your tummy than vanilla-flavored coffee. It was a romantic time of year too, perfect for outdoor picnics or dates of just walking around town, window shopping or even simply talking.

His gaze travelled to Eleanor’s empty coffee cup. He squinted slightly. There was an unusual black marking near the bottom. He picked up the cardboard cup and examined it closer. Scrawled in tiny script were the words “secret message,” along with an arrow pointing towards the warning that read “Careful, the beverage you are about to enjoy is extremely hot.” Some of the words were blacked out so that it read “Careful, you’re extremely hot.” Louis glanced over towards the counter. He hadn’t been paying attention, but from the lack of any other workers, Harry was the one who had prepared their coffee. His teeth ground together and he immediately stood.

The _nerve_ of that barista to attempt to _flirt_ with the girl who was very obviously his girlfriend when he was right there with her. Not only was it rude, but it was extremely disrespectful of their relationship. Harry had been way out of line, and Louis decided to set him straight.

He marched up to the counter and Harry looked up at him expectantly.

“What the _hell_ is this?” Louis hissed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“A coffee cup,” he answered. Louis’ jaw tensed.

“No, this.” He pointed to the message on the cup. “What gives you the right to hit on my girlfriend – who was very obviously my girlfriend – especially when I’m here with her?”

“What makes you think it was for her?” Louis paused.

“I – what?” Harry held his gaze and set down the towel he had been wiping the counter with.

“That was for you. I have no interest in your little girly-friend.”

“Uh – I – um . . .” Louis’ anger was gone, and now he couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence.

“So, do you want to go out?” Louis’ mouth dropped open and he snapped it shut.

“ _What_?”

“Do you, Louis, want to go out with me, Harry?”

“I have a girlfriend,” Louis said incredulously. Harry shrugged and resumed in wiping down the counter.

“That doesn’t mean a thing.”

“Um, yes, it does. She’s been my girlfriend for almost two years, that – that has to mean something.” Harry looked up at him through his lashes.

“No, it doesn’t.” Louis, shocked, opened his mouth and closed it again. He started to speak, then stopped. Finally, he shook his head and turned away. Eleanor was just coming out of the bathroom and she walked towards him.

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, fine let’s – let’s just go,” he muttered, and as they left he glanced back at Harry, who was leaning against the counter and gave a very obvious, very palpable wink just as the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time went to the Starbucks he was alone. Eleanor only had one class a day and worked a part time job at a local dress shop called Francesca’s, but Louis still liked going to get coffee on his own. It was almost a daily routine for him.

He walked in the door and immediately saw Harry. He sighed internally as the barista looked up at him with a wide, dimpled smile. He’d been hoping that Harry would only work part-time, but it appeared that that wasn’t the case.

Harry straightened up as Louis came up to the counter.

“Change your mind about that date?”

“No,” Louis said quickly. Harry smirked.

“Then what can I get you?” Louis gave his order, same as last time. As Harry rung him up, he took notice of that tattoo covering his left bicep. It had been covered by his sleeve last time, but now was only half concealed by the shorter sleeve of the black tank top he was wearing today. It was a large ship, elaborate and detailed, and Louis swallowed as the defined muscles beneath it moved.

“Louis.” Louis started, and became aware that Harry was holding out his change. He blushed and took the money. Harry grinned at him, an nodded his head towards his arm. “You like it?” He drew his elbow in slightly and flexed his bicep, showcasing the ship. Louis stared, and shook his head the slightest bit.

“I, uh – I don’t really like tattoos.” But his eyes stayed trained on Harry’s arm.

“Then why are you still looking at it?” Louis’s eyes snapped away, to the counter, down, then back to Harry.

“I’m not, I was just – um – just, um, hmm.” He trailed off when Harry smirked again and went to work in making Louis’ coffee. Louis sighed and frowned. He couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t stop stuttering. Harry was just a _guy_ – a guy that was flirting with him. And that bothered him way too much.

He went over to stand in the pick-up area. Harry soon met him there, handing over his coffee. Louis took it wordlessly, making sure that their hands didn’t touch.

“You sure about that date?” Harry gave him that same dimpled grin.

“I – no.” Harry raised his eyebrows. “No, I – I mean yes, yes, I’m sure.” Harry shrugged and grabbed a towel and began wiping the counter.

“Suit yourself.” Louis walked towards his regular table, hesitated, glanced around the empty shop, then sat. He pulled a book out of his backpack and opened it.

About halfway through his coffee, Harry spoke.

“Where’s your girlfriend?” Louis didn’t look up.

“Working.”

“Kind of a waste, really.”

“Excuse me?” Louis looked over at the barista.

“Having a girlfriend when you have an ass like that . . . she can’t do anything with it.” Harry didn’t look up from the counter. Louis’ mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, and closed. He glanced around the shop, which was completely empty. He couldn’t think of how to respond, so he just sighed, closed his book, and stood.

“ _I,_ on the other hand, could do something with it.” Harry said, just loud enough to be heard.

“ _What_?” Louis said quickly, his face reddening.

“Oh, come on.” Harry looked up at him, that same stupid smirk on his face again. “You have to at least know the basics of gay sex.”

“I – uh – I – what?” Louis sputtered.

“Why so flustered?”

“I’m not, I . . . I’m not gay.”

“You could be bi.”

“Well, I’m _not_.”

“If you say so.”

“I – I do say so.” Harry shrugged and folded the towel, throwing it under the counter. Louis took a small step, paused, then quickly walked to the door and left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis opened the door of his apartment. Zayn Malik, his friend since high school, stood in front of him, grinning. He stepped forward, pulling Louis into a hug. They went in, and Zayn made himself at home on the couch. Louis grabbed two Cokes from the refrigerator and tossed him one before joining him on the couch.

“You’re lucky I was home,” Louis noted. Zayn shrugged.

“You never invite me over anymore. I pretty much _had_ to stop by.” Louis laughed.

“Sorry. I’ve been busy.”

“Yeah, how is everything? How’s Eleanor?”

“Uh, good, good. Pretty much the same. She’s been a little upset lately because we don’t spend that much time together.” Louis made quotation marks in the air with his fingers around the words ‘spend that much time together.’ Zayn snorted.

“You mean you don’t have that much sex.” Louis shrugged and nodded.

“Not as much as we used to.”

“Well, why not?”

“I don’t know, I – why should I tell you, anyway?”

“I’ll tell you about my sex life with Liam.”

“You don’t have to. It doesn’t exist.” Zayn shook his head and chuckled.

“Don’t underestimate me. It will soon. Anyway, why aren’t you shagging your girlfriend?”

“I don’t know. Sex just isn’t that exciting to me.”

“Maybe you’re not doing it with the right people.” Louis turned to look at Zayn.

“What? Who am I supposed to do it with, besides my girlfriend of almost two years?”

“Louis, how do you know you’re straight?” Louis balked. Zayn watched him evenly.

“I don’t – I never thought about it, I guess I just . . . I don’t know. I just know. Besides, wouldn’t I know after being with a girl for so long?”

“Not necessarily. I was with Perrie for a year, and look at me now.”

“Yeah, but I’ve only ever been with girls, and . . . I just don’t think about guys that way.”

“We kissed. Multiple times.” Louis sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, but that’s you, and we were in high school, and we were drunk.”

“Not _every_ time. And anyway, did you not like it?”

“What? I – no, it wasn’t bad, but . . .”

“But . . .”

“I don’t know, Zayn, okay? I just like girls.” Louis looked over at him and shrugged. “It’s not something I question.”

“Do you even know how you would react if a guy expressed interest in you?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Oh?” Louis sighed.

“There’s, uh, this guy. Like, he started working at Starbucks yesterday. And he flirted with me – today and yesterday.”

“And?”

“I don’t know, yesterday he put a message on my coffee cup and I thought it was for Eleanor I went to confront him but he said it was for me and asked me out, and I said no. And today, I went by myself and he flirted with me again, asked me out, and I said no.”

“How did he flirt with you?”

“Well, today he said it was a shame I had a girlfriend with an ass like mine; she couldn’t do anything with it.” Zayn laughed.

“You have to admit, that’s pretty good.” Louis shrugged.

“How does he look? Is he hot?”

“What? I don’t know. Tall, curly brown hair, green eyes, dimples, tattoos.” Zayn raised his eyebrows, then stood and grabbed Louis’ hand.

“I have to see this guy. Come on, we’re going to Starbucks.” He tugged Louis’ hand.

“What, why? I was just there earlier.”

“I don’t care, I want to see this in action. Think he’ll be there?”

“I – I guess.”

“Then we’re going. Come on.” Louis sighed and reluctantly stood.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayn confidently walked in the door of Starbucks, and Louis followed behind. The shop was empty yet again, and Louis sighed.

“Doesn’t anyone come here anymore?” Zayn pulled his cream leather jacket closer to around his chest and nodded towards the barista with his back turned to them.

“That him?” Louis squinted, then recognized the familiar curly locks and nodded.

“Yeah.” They went up to the counter, and Harry still didn’t notice him. Louis and Zayn glanced at each other. Louis raised his eyebrows and Zayn cleared his throat. Harry turned towards them, grinning pointedly at Louis.

“Hi,” he greeted. Louis didn’t answer, but Zayn smiled widely.

“Hi.” Louis withheld a sigh at Zayn’s tone – it was just dripping with approval. Harry had been deemed as “hot” – and now Louis was never going to live this down.

“What can I do for you?” Was Louis imagining the double meaning in Harry’s words?

Zayn gave his order and Louis shook his head when Harry turned to him. When Harry turned away to fix Zayn’s order, Louis felt a hard nudge on his arm.

“Louis,” Zayn hissed. “Why aren’t you all over him?” Louis shushed and glared at him.

“Shut up, he’ll hear. Anyway, you _know_ why. I don’t know why you insisted on coming here.” Harry turned back to them as Zayn shrugged. He accepted his coffee and smiled at Harry. Harry grinned back.

“So, Harry, right?” Louis refrained from rolling his eyes. Zayn was going to drag this out as much as possible; there was no stopping him now that he deemed Harry attractive.

“Yup.” Harry slung the small white towel in his hand over his shoulder.

“And you’re gay, right?” Harry smirked over at Louis.

“Been telling your friends about me?”

“No,” Louis said quickly, wincing at how defensive he sounded. Harry turned his attention back to Zayn.

“Well, anyway, yes.”

“What’s your type?” Zayn was all business.

“I don’t really have a type. But if recent events tell anything, small, curvy guys with great asses that spend the majority of their time convincing themselves that they’re straight.” Louis blushed fire-red and Zayn chuckled. “But I’m not picky. Blushing has always been a big turn-on for me.” He seemed to be talking towards Zayn, but his gaze stayed trained on Louis, who averted his eyes and pretended to not pay attention.

“Top or bottom?” Louis’ head snapped to Zayn in surprise but Harry showed no sign of shock.

“Depends, really,” he answered easily. “I don’t have a definite preference, but if my – um – partner has a good ass like Louis here, then –”

“Uh, Zayn, I um – I have that thing, we, uh, w-we have to go,” Louis interrupted, grabbing Zayn’s arm and yanking him out of the shop.

Harry watched with a satisfied smirk as he watched Louis drag his friend out and down the sidewalk, the red blush evident on his cheeks from a whole building away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave comments ily

“So have you been to Starbucks today?” Zayn’s voice came through the speaker on Louis’s iPhone.

“No.”

“Why not? You go there every day.”

“I just didn’t want to.”

“Bullshit. It’s because of Harry, isn’t it?”

“Well – maybe. I don’t know. You saw him yesterday, he’s relentless.”

“So? Are you really going to let that dictate your life? Even if you don’t like guys, you shouldn’t let it bug you so much.”

“I’m not! I don’t have to go there every day.”

“Yes, you do. You’re Louis.”

“So?”

“So you’re Louis, and it’s almost 4 PM, and you haven’t had your coffee of the day. You can’t tell me you’re not craving that macchiato crap right now.” Louis sighed.

“Yeah, and?”

“Louis, go get your overpriced coffee, and call me afterwards, when you’re sipping your money away. Tell me if Harry was there.” The line went dead before Louis could respond, and he sighed, grabbed his keys and wallet, and left his flat for Starbucks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The shop was empty yet again, and Harry was indeed the barista. Louis sighed, wondering if he’d just never noticed how little business the shop got.

“I thought I’d scared you off,” Harry said as Louis approached the counter.

“What would I have to be scared of?”

“That things don’t have to be as hetero-normative as you thought.” Louis opened his mouth and closed it again, not having a response to that. “The usual?”

“Yeah,” Louis said quietly, handing over the money. Harry gave him his change and began fixing his coffee.

“So, what do you have in that backpack that’s so important?” Louis adjusted the strap on his shoulder, taken slightly aback at such a normal question.

“Um, just some books. It’s not really necessary, I guess, but I prefer to have three or four with me at a time so I always have a selection.” As he spoke, Louis’s eyes drifted towards the neck of Harry’s shirt – a fairly deep V-neck. He could see the round edges of two tattoos poking out above the cloth, but they were covered again when Harry looked up and handed over Louis’ coffee.

“What are they?” Louis asked without thinking. “The – the ones on your chest.”

“Oh.” Harry looked down at the neck of his shirt, then tugged it down with his hands, so far that the material strained, exposing the two birds. “They’re my favorite.”

“How many do you have?” Harry winked.

“Let me take you on a date and I’ll show you.” Louis balked, then shook his head.

“I, um . . .” He trailed off and turned away.

“Oh, Louis, come on. I’m not that bad. Just give me a chance.” Louis didn’t turn around, but shook his head. He hesitated, debating, and against his better judgment, sat at his usual table.

He refused to look at Harry while he sat, drank his coffee, and read. What Zayn had said earlier on the phone ran through his mind whenever the awkwardness of the situation crept into his mind – he definitely wasn’t going to let a barista dictate his life.

He finished his coffee and closed the book he was reading, stuffing it into his backpack. The sudden need to pee struck him, and he headed towards the restroom, leaving his backpack under the table. The restroom was down a short, narrow hall that was really only wide enough for one person. The actual restroom was one-room, unisex, at the end of the hall, and on the wall to its right was a door labeled “SUPPLY.”

After he used the restroom, Louis shook his hair out in the mirror and ran his fingers through it a few times so that it was just the way he liked it. He walked out of the door to the restroom, and immediately into the tall, curly-haired barista himself, Harry, who was just closing the door of the supply closet.

“Sor – oh,” Louis stuttered, finding himself practically chest-to-chest to Harry, but unable to back away, as he was so close to the bathroom door. Harry looked down at him, that smirk on his face again.

“Sorry, not sorry,” Harry purred, causing Louis to blush. Harry slipped his hand between Louis’ side and his arm, hitching it around his back.

“What are you –” Louis started, but was silenced when Harry tugged him impossibly close and pressed their mouths together. Harry’s grip was deathly tight so that Louis couldn’t get away, and he gave up quickly, becoming still under the boy’s lips, but Harry was indeed relentless, he simply softened his kiss: first kissing Louis’ top lip, sucking gently, then doing the same with his bottom. Louis’ hands, seemingly on their own accord, found their way to Harry’s chest, and he just forgot about everything except what was happening right then and there and how it felt and he was kissing Harry back. The excitement of the taller boy was evident in his lips, and he pushed them slightly harder against Louis’.

Louis was overwhelmed – everything about kissing Harry was so different, deliciously so. The way his head was tilted up; the way their chests pressed flat against each other, no space between their bodies, no boobs to cause an un-level plane between them; the way Harry took control, leading the kiss and cupping Louis’ jaw in his hand.

Harry’s tongue skirted along his bottom lip, and Louis willingly opened his mouth. He was sure he tasted of coffee and that his breath was just horrendous, but this was just so new and different that he didn’t really care. Harry licked into his mouth, covering every surface with the tip of his tongue. Louis’ breathing increased and his fingers pressed into Harry’s chest, pushing their bodies even closer together.

Harry tugged away, his breathing slightly labored.

“What –” Louis started to ask, but Harry turned back and opened the supply closet door, then pulled Louis inside. It was completely dark, but Louis was totally aware of Harry’s presence, especially his hands running down Louis’ arms and grabbing onto his waist, pressing their bodies together again. Their mouths met, Harry dominating and kissing him hard, their hot breath intermingling. Harry’s back was against the wall, and Louis pushed him into it, every inch of their bodies from their knees to their shoulders touching. Harry brought both of his hands down and cupped Louis’ bum, using the position to bring their hips together. Louis could feel himself blushing in the darkness as he felt the growing hardness in Harry’s jeans – which was reciprocated in himself. The bulges in their pants met, and Louis gasped at the friction. This was unlike anything else – if he’d been doing this with Eleanor the same type of thing could be done, but this was so much more intense; the pressure against his swiftly growing erection was just so much better. And the way Harry was grabbing his arse! It was so much _hotter_ than anything he’d ever done with a girl, and it made everything so much better.

Harry was letting out these deep grunts they got Louis off even more – the raspy sound of them definitely one of the most sensual things he’d ever heard. The taller boy adjusted his position slightly, slotting his thigh between both of Louis’. Louis broke the kiss then, not really sure what Harry was doing.

“Um . . .” Harry snorted a small laugh.

“Like this,” he murmured, rocking his hips against Louis’ thigh. “Straight people do that too – you’re not that experienced, are you?” Louis blushed again, grateful for the darkness.

“Shut up,” he muttered. Harry chuckled and leaned forward so that his lips were practically on Louis’ ear.

“I don’t mind,” he whispered. Louis wiggled slightly, so hard in his trousers that it was uncomfortable. Harry slid both of his arms around Louis’ waist, practically _cradling_ him, so gentle that it was ridiculous. Louis hesitantly rocked his hips, mimicking Harry, his head falling back at the friction that resulted. He repeated the action, increasing the speed and intensity. Harry mostly stayed still, focusing on getting Louis off more than himself, but occasionally losing control and rutting his hips against the shorter boy a couple times before becoming still again. Louis felt himself nearing the edge, his movements becoming more erratic and desperate as he panted and whimpered and moaned in Harry’s embrace. Harry leaned down to suck at Louis’ neck and soothed the quickly bruising area with his tongue. Louis let out a moan as he teetered on the edge, so close he could almost taste it, picking up the pace even more, rutting against Harry’s thigh with an intense desperation. Harry struggled to stay still as he waited for Louis to come, close to the edge himself just from the boy bucking against him and moaning in his arms.

Louis finally came with a cry, the rocking of his hips slowing down as he rode out his high, breathless and slightly sweaty. Harry continued to hold him as he caught his breath, still managing to ignore the situation in his own pants. Louis wiggled out of Harry’s arms, his eyes widening in disbelief at what had just happened. He reached blindly for the handle of the door, Harry moving out of the way when he realized what Louis wanted.

Louis rushed out, still a little weak in the knees from his orgasm and blinking against the light. He turned back towards Harry for a split second, and the barista saw that his cheeks were bright red. He stuttered out a few syllables, then shut his mouth, turned, and rushed away, grabbing his backpack and leaving the shop, abandoning Harry standing dumbfounded in the doorway of the supply closet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short idk leave comments please xx

“So . . . you came in your pants and ran away?” Zayn’s voice was littered with suppressed laughter. Louis sighed and collapsed onto his bed, tapping the speakerphone button on his phone and dropping it on the bed next to him.

“Can we not focus on the dirty details?” Louis pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes.

“Fine, fine. So you went, Harry was there, you had your coffee, went to the bathroom, then somehow ended up making out with him, then you rode his thigh in the supply closet and then you ran away.” Louis squirmed slightly on his bed.

“Do you have to say it like that?”

“Say what like what? That you rode his thigh? Because from what you told me that’s what you did.”

“It just sounds so . . .”

“Gay? Well, I hate to break it to you, but it kind of was. The only way you could have gotten more homosexual was if he put his dick up your –”

“Fine, leave it,” Louis said hurriedly. “But Zayn, I need your help. What am I supposed to do now?”

“The hell do you mean? You’ve got this one in the _bag_ , Lou. I wish guys like Harry went after me like he’s going after you, I’d –”

“Zayn, I mean with Eleanor. I’m dating her.”

“What? Why?”

“Because she’s my _girlfriend_.”

“So dump her.”

“No!”

“Louis, a barista at Starbucks is more of a relationship partner to you than Eleanor. When was the last time you even saw her?”

“Monday.”

“Two days ago. And when was the last time you saw Harry? Oh, right, today. And how many times have you seen him since you last saw Eleanor? When was the last time you two even talked?”

“We texted –”

“Louis, this is going nowhere and you know it. Seriously, if you want my help, answer this: did you like what happened in the supply closet?” Louis sighed.

“Yes,” he admitted.

“Did you like it more than when you mess around with Eleanor?” Louis closed his eyes in defeat.

“Yes,” he said quietly. When Zayn spoke again, his voice was soft.

“I think you know what you need to do.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Eleanor, we need to talk.”

“Okay! Let’s meet for coffee.” Louis pinched the bridge of his nose and his fingers tightened around his phone. He started to protest, really not wanting to break up with his girlfriend right in front of Harry, but not wanting to tell her why they couldn’t go to the place they _always_ went.

“Sure,” he finally said reluctantly. “I’ll meet you there in half an hour.”

Eleanor got there first, and greeted Louis with a kiss.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” she said, smiling at him. He gave a small smile back, his tummy fluttering at the idea of going into the Starbucks and seeing Harry for the first time since yesterday. Eleanor, clueless at what was going on with Louis, opened the door and went inside, and he aversely followed.

Louis thanked the heavens when he saw that the coffee shop wasn’t empty for the first time in forever, it seemed. There were two customers, both sitting on their laptops, happily sipping their coffee as Harry wiped down the counter. Eleanor laced their hands together and they walked towards the register.

Harry looked up at them, his usual happy grin not touching his eyes as they dipped over Eleanor distastefully.  Louis could feel himself blushing as the barista gave the standard “How may I help you?” He turned towards Eleanor so Harry couldn’t see the blush rising into his cheeks. She nodded Louis reluctantly turned back towards Harry.

“Two –” he started, but Harry interrupted.

“Of the usual.” His normal, happy grin was back on full-blast, and Louis was slightly taken aback at the sheer intensity of the happiness that radiated from the boy. Louis paid, accepted his change, and he and Eleanor moved down to the waiting area. She slipped into her normal position under his arm, and he mindlessly obliged. He was too busy concentrating on Harry – the way his muscles flexed, remembering the way it had felt when his biceps were against his own back. Louis swallowed thickly as he watched Harry – literally everything about him was sexy, every move confident and fluid. Eleanor pressed lips into Louis’ neck, completely unaware of her boyfriend’s thoughts on the barista.

He was snapped out of it as Harry moved towards them and handed over their coffees. Eleanor thanked him and Louis gave him a tight-lipped smile, not meeting his eyes. Louis and Eleanor moved towards their usual table and sat.

“So,” Eleanor said, taking a sip of her coffee, “what did you want to talk about?” Louis took a deep breath.

“Um , this is going to be a little difficult to talk about.” Eleanor smiled encouragingly.

“You can say anything to me, Lou, you know that.”

“Um.”  Louis toyed with his own fingers nervously. “I think that . . . we should break up.” Eleanor’s eyes widened, and he refused to meet them.

“Why?” Her voice was quieter than usual. Louis’ hands tightened on themselves.

“I, um – I just . . . I’m n-not sure if . . . girls . . . I – um, hmm,” Louis bit the inside of his cheek, no idea how to put this into words. Eleanor’s eyes widened even more, and a smile started to pull at the corners of her mouth. She got up, walked around the small table, and sat on Louis’ lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned down at him.

“That’s great,” she squealed, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Louis, shocked, just stared up at her.

“Wait, you’re – you’re not mad?” he sputtered, eyes wide. Eleanor got up from his lap and returned to the seat across from him. She shrugged.

“It’s kind of pointless getting mad. I mean, I always had a small suspicion, so it’s not really a shock, but –”

“Wait, what?” Louis interrupted. “You had _always_ had a _suspicion_? And you never thought to tell me?” Eleanor rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, Lou, what was I supposed to say? ‘I think you might be gay’? What if I was wrong? I’d have been left with no boyfriend, and you wouldn’t have listened anyway.” Louis leaned back against the back of the chair, his mouth open in a small “O” shape. “So, who’s the lucky guy?” Eleanor rushed on. “Oh, is it Zayn? He had a crush on you in high school, you know . . .” Louis shook his head, his mouth finally closing.

“No, I – well, yes I knew, but I don’t – um, there’s not a . . . guy.” Eleanor raised her eyebrows.

“C’mon, Louis, be honest with me. Just because we’re broken up and you’re gay doesn’t mean we still can’t be close.” Louis rubbed his eyes with the bottoms of his palms.

“I know, but – this is so sudden. Like, less than five minutes ago we were a couple, and now you’re totally fine with me being gay and asking about the guy I like?”

“So there _is_ a guy that you like!” Louis sighed deeply, looking around the shop and making sure Harry wasn’t listening to their conversation. Even still, he lowered his voice.

“I mean . . . kind of. Not – I don’t know. That barista, Harry, he’s been here every day this week, and he keeps flirting with me, and yesterday we, um, kissed.” Louis decided to leave out the embarrassing details of what more they had done besides kissing. Eleanor didn’t seem fazed that Louis had technically cheated on her, the same bright smile still present on her face.

“So, was it good? When you kissed.” Louis blushed.

“Yeah,” he muttered.

“So, are you gonna go out with him?”

“I – I don’t know. He’s asked me out every single day this week . . . except today. I mean, probably because you’re here.” Eleanor glanced around the shop.

“Well, why don’t I leave, then?” She stood, grabbing her empty coffee cup. “So you two can be alone.” She winked and walked towards the door. “I’ll call you,” she said as a farewell, leaving Louis sitting dumbfounded and alone with Harry – again. He hadn’t realized when the coffee shop had emptied, but apparently it had, because he was suddenly in the same position he’d been in everyday this week – except now he didn’t have a girlfriend.

“PDA much?”  Harry’s voice rung out after a few moments.

“What?” Louis’ attention was snapped to the boy.

“Your girlfriend . . . sitting on your lap like that. Or are you into that? All public and stuff.” Louis’ face twisted into a grimace.

“No, I – you didn’t hear what we were saying?”

“No. Why would I listen?” Louis shrugged and stood. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, rocking forward onto the balls of his feet, not wanting to leave. “So, would it be pointless for me to ask you on a date again? I would have given up by now, what with you coming back in here with your girlfriend, but since yesterday happened, I’m not going to.” Louis blushed at the remembrance of the previous day’s events.

“If I let you take me on _one_ date, will you stop asking?” Louis hedged as he looked down at his feet, rocking back on his heels and turning his feet in so that he was standing pigeon-toed. Harry’s eyes widened as he looked up at Louis for the first time since he’d given him his coffee. He grinned when the boy didn’t meet his eyes.

“Only if you dress pretty.” Louis bit the inside of his cheek, his tummy somersaulting. This was r _eally happening_. He was going to go on a date with a _guy_. Finally, he looked up at Harry and nodded.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. Harry’s dimpled grin grew even wider.

“Take the cardboard off of your coffee cup. Underneath is my number. Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at seven tomorrow.” Louis reached toward the cup and slid off the cardboard holder. Indeed, on the bright white cup, scrawled in loopy black marker, was a ten digit number. Harry came out from behind the counter and began to walk in the direction of the supply closet.

“Wait,” Louis called. “How did you know to do that today?” Harry smirked at him over his shoulder.

“Silly,” he said, “I’ve been doing that since the first day I saw you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments pleeease x

Zayn pushed his way into the door almost the same exact second Louis opened it.

“This really isn’t necessary,” Louis began, but Zayn shook his head.

“Yes, it is. Do you have an idea where he’s taking you, or what to wear?”

“Well, no . . . but –”

“Then this is necessary.” He began walking towards the bedroom of the flat, and Louis rolled his eyes and followed. “He’s picking you up in an hour, right?”

“Right.”

“Have you showered?” Zayn asked, stopping and turning to face Louis, who glared at him and motioned to his body, completely uncovered except for a pair of boxers, wet hair dripping onto his shoulders. “Do you know what I would have given to have seen that in high school?” Louis’ cheeks tinged pink. Whenever he copped an attitude, Zayn liked to bring up embarrassing subjects such as that. He was never bothered talking about it, but it made Louis tense and blush every time. Zayn laughed. “Oh, relax. I have Liam now, anyway.”

“You don’t _have_ Liam,”Louis corrected. Zayn clicked his tongue.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Lou. We’re going out tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?! When did that happen?” Zayn shrugged.

“That’s not important. Okay, didn’t Harry say something about dressing pretty?” Louis sighed as Zayn turned and stepped into his tiny closet.

“Yes. He said to dress pretty.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Zayn hummed to himself, mumbling under his breath. Louis watched as his friend scoured his closet, then pulled out a few things and tossed them on the bed.

“That doesn’t give me much to go on, but obviously dress pretty entails something that’s not a t-shirt and jeans. He’s probably taking you somewhere expensive – or, at least, nice. But this _is_ Harry, and he’s not going to take you to some cliché fancy restaurant, that –”

“How do you know –” Louis started, but was shushed by a shake of Zayn’s head.

“ – would be boring, and Harry most definitely is not up for boring. No, you’re going somewhere fun, so you not only need something pretty, you’re going to need something that you can have fun in, and we need to keep you from looking like you’re trying too hard.” Louis watched as Zayn shuffled through the clothes he’d thrown on the bed and tossed some of them aside. He threw a lump of cloth towards Louis.

“Go try that on.”

Louis came back in the tight, dark jeans and light gray t-shirt Zayn had given him.

“I thought you said no t-shirts and jeans.” Zayn rolled his eyes and shrugged out of his jacket, revealing his tattoo-covered arms left bare with his tank top.

“That’s what this is for,” he said as he tossed the jacket to Louis, who hesitantly put it on. It was black, with lots of pockets and snaps and zippers; really cool, actually, but nothing Louis could ever see himself wearing. Zayn grinned when he saw the way it caved over the older boy’s shoulders at first, then stepped forward and adjusted it slightly.

“You’re so tiny.”

“Shut up.” Louis turned to look in the mirror. Now that it was fixed, it didn’t look that bad. The size was still noticeable, but only if you were really looking. He didn’t look half bad. The jeans clung to his legs, the legs rolled up from the last time he’d worn them, and the jacket really tied everything together, making him look slightly rougher and edgier and making the entire outfit seem much more high-end than it really was.

“Come,” Zayn said, starting towards the bathroom. “I have to do your hair, too.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayn opened the door to a smiling Harry dressed in a white button-up shirt that was buttoned dangerously low, his chest tattoos peeking out from the open sides, tight black jeans, and worn brown boots that looked on the verge of going in the trash.

“Nice shoes,” Zayn commented, raising an eyebrow. Harry ignored this, taking in Zayn’s tank-top-and-jean-sheathed body.

“Are you my competition?” he asked, the smile shifting into a smirk. Zayn grinned and shook his head.

“I’ll go get Lou.” He turned and muttered under his breath, “That would be one hell of a contest.” Louis rushed out of the bedroom before Zayn could even go into it, and he offered Harry a shy smile as he walked towards the door.

“Don’t forget to lock the door when you leave, Zayn,” Louis called back as he shut the door, never taking his eyes off Harry.

“Hi,” Harry said, his voice softer than usual. Louis blushed and looked down at his feet.

“Hi.” Harry turned and began to walk, his hand finding its way to the small of Louis’ back to guide him. “You clean up well,” Louis said shyly.

“You look great,” Harry replied simply.

They were silent on the rest of the way to Harry’s car. It was a bit odd to Louis when Harry opened the car door for him, but the chivalry was definitely attractive. The conversation on the car ride wasn’t really important, but it came easily and they both enjoyed it. After about ten minutes of driving, Harry reached over and took Louis’ hand in his. Louis blushed deeply and was grateful that Harry couldn’t see, but couldn’t keep a smile off of his face.

“Where are we going?” Louis asked after a little over half an hour of driving.

“Not much longer.”

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into a parking lot next to a carnival on a pier. Louis smiled as they got out of the car. It was perfect, absolutely perfect, and really, he’d expected nothing less.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayn had been right. The date was _fun_. They pressed together in seats of roller coasters, screaming on the dips, Harry occasionally squeezing Louis’ thigh on the way up a tall incline. They split cotton candy, and Harry won a small white bear in a ring toss competition. He promptly gave it to Louis and was rewarded with a shy kiss on the cheek. Louis clung to Harry’s arm in the terror house, even though the cheesy pop-up skeletons didn’t scare him one bit.

The ferris wheel paused when they were right at the very center of the top. Louis smirked at the banality of the situation from his position of being tucked under Harry’s arm. Harry merely tightened his arm, pulling the boy even closer, and Louis eagerly cuddled into the warmth.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you like I did,” Harry said softly after a few moments. “Looking back, now, I regret it . . . our first kiss would have been better here, like this.”

“If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have broken up with Eleanor.”

“You broke up with her?” The poorly disguised surprise and excitement was evident in Harry’s voice.

“Yeah.” Louis paused and sat up so that they were eye-to-eye. “And I’m glad I did.” Harry’s green eyes searched his and his hand moved to cup Louis’ jaw. The older boy’s breath hitched, and Harry leaned in, rather sudden and quick.

This kiss was much softer and slower. Harry’s other hand came around to hook Louis’ waist. An assault of butterflies attacked Louis’ tummy, and his head spun. He felt slightly shaky, light-headed in the most spectacular way. They didn’t stop kissing until the ferris wheel started into action, jarring them slightly, and even then they only pulled apart in surprise.

“Wow,” Harry whispered, his eyes wider than usual. He then seemed to realize that he had said it and smiled shyly. Louis returned the small grin.

“That’s okay,” he murmured. “We can consider that our first kiss.”


End file.
